A freinds night out
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Tigress can not sleep, so she decides to hang out with Po
1. Chapter 1

A freinds night out

It was about eleven thirty at night and everyone was fast asleep, all except for one, which was Tigress, who for some reason couldn't drift of to sleep.

Maybe it was something that was on her mind or maybe she was having nightmares, what ever it was, it was bothering her.

She needed something to do since she was concious, and she finally had an idea, which was to talk to her best freind who was named Po, a happy carefree panda.  
So she got up from her bed and walked through her bedroom door. It took about one or two steps before she reached Po's room.

"Agh, what am i thinking!" she thought to herself in stupidity "You know how he is when he's interupted from his sleeps".

Fustrated, she thought "screw it" and knocked on Po's door, a few seconds later, all of what Tigress could hear was a moan from him. She knocked a second time, a grogly  
voice was then heard, "I'm coming, jeez one sec"

Po's door opened, "Yeah Tigress, what's up?"  
"Po i-ahem" Tigress placed her paw on the side of her face and turned her body to the right, Po was confused " What?" he said bewilderly, he looked down and he realized he wasn't wearing his shorts  
( he felt extremely embarrased).

"Oh , sorry", he closed the door and seven seconds later, the door opened and he was wearing his shorts.

"That was embarrising" Po thought to himself. So...When that moment seemed to drift away, Po finally said something,  
"So um Tigress what's on your mind?."  
"Po" Tigress said "I can't seem to get to sleep, so i thought of doing something to help me"  
"Ok" Po answered  
She continued" Would you like to take a walk with me?. I mean i was thinking one way of how to help me sleep, and that was well  
hanging out with my best freind".

There was a breif pause, and then a sigh from Po "Fine, why not" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Po". Tigress said smiling back.

Outside the barracks walking around the Jade palace.

They were nearing the end of a conversation talking about what Po's life was like before he met her and the other members of the five and before he was the dragon warrior.

"So that's basically it." Po said when he was finished with his life story.

"Oh really" Tigress replied "So did you feel like you wanted to do more than the same old things that you were accustomed to?."

"Yes, i always dreamed of joining the furious five and just doing something fulfilling with my life." Po stated in a dissapointed tone.

"And now you're here, i think it has been fufiled enough"

" I know right!" Po shouted in exitment " I mean i'm the dragon warrior, i'm with the five, i'm well known throughout the village, and i'm happy for  
all of that" he said with a very wide smile on his face

Tigress decided to joke around a bit "Well your life may have changed, but your stomach hasn't"

" Oh haha Tigress that must of taken you a long time to think that up" He said whilst joking aswell trying to be as funny.

Tigress then laughed alot like she did during the winter feast, only this time, it was a bit longer

"See, i can be funny to you know" Po replied after with a scoffing laugh.

A few seconds after, she then roughly nuged him on the shoulder, even her nug's can hurt anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooooow those nuges of yours still hurt Ti" Po stated whilst trying to hold back the pain.

*They do?" Tigress questioned po's comment, " I did not know that."

"Well you do now" Po quickly replied to her, finally recovering which to him felt like the punch in the stomach that he took in Gongmen city  
with the wolf boss.

After walking out of the area of the student barracks, Tigress had an idea, " Po, follow me", and without questioning, Po followed her.  
The two freinds made their way to the front of the jade palace, it turned out Tigress's plan was to climb on top of the roof of the palace.

"So, have you been up there before?," Po said

"Nope" Tigress replied in a casual tone with a smirk.

Po then bit is lip and later said " This kind of looks dangerous,"  
Tigeress then began to tease him, as if she was a bully picking on a young "nerd"in primary school, " Oh i thought the dragon warrior was supposed to be  
fearless, this is so dissapointing".

Po suddenely had a frown on his face, he wasn't angery with her, far from it, he was a bit embarrased( not as embarassed as he was when he forgot to wear his  
shorts).

"Alright!, i'll do it" Po said finally having enough with Tigress bullying him.

Before Po was able to try and get up to the roof, Tigress placed her hand on his chest and said "Maybe i should go up first". She then did a wall jump  
between the two pillars that were supporting the palace.

When she climbed up to the roof, she reached out her arm so she could catch Po.

"Um, i'm not so sure"

"Po, when have i never not catched you?"

Po then stopped for a moment to think of a time when Tigress didn't catch him, the results were there was never a time when she  
didn't catch him.

"Yeah, you're right" Po jumped on to the left pillar( he was in the middle where he was standing), he then pushed himsef up with his left leg to tigeress's hand.

At the last second, Tigress grab Po's hand before he could fall.

"Don't worry Po, i've got you". She then lift Po up to the roof of the Jade palace.

" That went well" Po said in relief, he felt like he cheated death.

Po and Tigress soon made their ways to the edge of the roof, gazing at the view of the village and mountains that were in the distance

"It's beautiful isn't it Po?" Tigress asked Po

"Yes, it's beautiful, i don't think i could get my eyes off it" Po then replied. There was a breif silence for a few moments, then after, Po tried to start a  
conversation.

"Do you ever think about your life?"

"What?" Tigress questioned in bewilderness

"I mean, have you ever thought about your life if it was different than what it is now?"

Tigress was thinking of an answer, so when she did, she answered in the most sincere and honest way she can which was"Sometime, but not always"

Po then replied "Oh...What do you think about." curiousity struck him at that moment.

" I don't want to talk about it"

Po then pleaded her, "Come on"

Tigress suddently snapped at him "No Po!"

Po then quickly backed away from the topic with his hands up apologising "Ok, sorry sorry".

Tigress then took a big sigh, which was a sigh meaning she was releiving her stress and excepting  
apologies(mostly to Po).

"You're forgiven"

"Alright" Po said with a smile on his face.

A few hours later after they lay down on the roof and talked, both of them felt really tired and decided to "Hit the hay" as  
they both called it, which might of been a coincidence.

As they were walking back to the barracks, Tigress decided to open up(which by the way she rarely did) and decided to tell Po about her  
past, seeing how Po is the most trustworthy(at least in her prospectives).

"Po, there is something i want to tell you"

"Ok what is it?" Po questioned

"I'll tell when we get inside"

So they decided to go inside. Luckily everyone was asleep, so the likelihood of them hearing anything was far from possible.

"So where do you want to talk?"

"At the table"

They both sat down at the table, Po was sitting at the end of the table, while tigress was sitting next to him on his left

"What is it you want to say?" Po said to Tigress, who was looking at the table.

The only thing Tigress could let out was a sigh

"Come on, if you just tell me than it-"

"I'm an orphan."

Po's eyes grew wider and his mouth was strait and open, what he heard was a massive shock. Tigress continued.

"When i was young, i was living at the Bao Gu Orphanage"

"You mean the orphanage that's 3-4 miles from here?. Tigress looked up at Po

"yes"

"Ok, anyways, carry on"

Tigress looked back at the table

"Anyways i wasn't treated nicely there, i was treated as an outcast, as a monster. For a long time i just accepted  
the fact that i was. This was because of my temper that, at the time, i couldn't control. So when Shifu came, he  
taught me how to control it". Tigress started crying.

"Ever since than i tried to gain his approval by bettering myself at Kung fu and my whole life, i've been  
trying to make people proud of me, And now that i have finally done it. I feel relieved."

So much compassion went through Po, it was like he was gulping so many drinks at once.

Tigress than looked at Po

"You probably think i'm being dramatic".

Po then went over to her and put her head on his chest

"No, no, no, no i'm not thinking of that at all, everything you have done, was great and you're the  
strongest person i know, i mean no one could of ever done that."

She said whilst still crying"Thanks Po, you're the bestest freind i ever had".

Po just stroked the back of her head trying to comfort her.

"You're my bestest freind too."

After a while, Po finally made Tigress calm down and after everything they have done in the time they had together,  
they felt like sleeping was the best option.

"Come on, lets go to bed"

Po lifted tigress up, they walk back to their room. Tigress's head was on his shoulders and Po's arms  
were around her waist.

Just as they were going back, Po's foot whent straight through the wooden floor(paying homage to when he first  
stepped inside the barracks).

A laugh came out of Tigress, that made her a tiny bit happier

"Well what do you know, i made you laugh

They got infront of their rooms. Before Po could open his bedroom door, Tigress stopped him by saying

"Po wait", Po stoped and looked at her.

She than put her hand on the back of his head, pulled it towards her and kissed his head for a few seconds before hugging him.

It took a few seconds before Po embraced the hug. Some time later, (like a minute?), Tigress was ready to break the hug, but Po got carried away

"Po you can let go of me now"

"Oh, right i just got carried away". Po said

"It's alright, good night" Tigress said with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Tigress, sleep well".

They both went into their rooms, however the didn't notice that it was 3 in the morning.

As Po lay down on his bed, he started thinking about what he just heard and how  
Tigress was brought up.  
He than fell asleep, leading to the sound of gong. Both Po and Tigress had heavy bags under  
their eyes. But they didn't care, they just had a fun time last night getting to know eachother  
better.


End file.
